zorbloxfandomcom-20200214-history
ZORBLOXIA
Zorbloxia is a calm town where not much happens it is often described as a boring town with a dark secret, while it seems like a great place to live in it has a dark underbelly Your bike is stolen by the local black gangs, Your male boss (Kalyrian) forces you to have Sex with him to get your next pay check but he is gentle as he is manly ( A lot mind you) Walking down the street of Zorbloxia is not safe if you look at an asain wrong he will stab you in the eyes The Zorbloxian police service are a bunch of cloest homosexuals who wish they could cum freely ( Mind the pun) Other then the police station there are 5 places to work in Zorbloxia Donut shop - owned by the local gay lord of the town often visited by the police for fun -Kalyrians Manly Science Store- Biggest job in town even though he will fuck you hard if you want that paycheck - Other shitty stores noone cares about Zorbloxia is divided into 3 major zones each with 3 sub zones Zone 1: The rich zone Is where all the rich people live the 3 sub zones are Black rich, White Rich and Gaylords Zone 2 Scumbag land is controlled by scum gangs 1 sub zone is used by the residents not trying to fight but this zone is fought for by the Asians and Blacks Zone 3 is the store zone 1 and 2 are general shit while 3 is full of plants Zorblox does not offer much to do for its residents the most sought after past time is badges which invlove sexual favours The towns flag " …………………...„„-~^^~„-„„_ ………………„-^*'' : : „'' : : : : *-„ …………..„-* : : :„„--/ : : : : : : : '\ …………./ : : „-* . .| : : : : : : : : '| ……….../ : „-* . . . | : : : : : : : : | ………...\„-* . . . . .| : : : : : : : :'| ……….../ . . . . . . '| : : : : : : : :| ……..../ . . . . . . . .'\ : : : : : : : | ……../ . . . . . . . . . .\ : : : : : : :| ……./ . . . . . . . . . . . '\ : : : : : / ….../ . . . . . . . . . . . . . *-„„„„-*' ….'/ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '| …/ . . . . . . . ./ . . . . . . .| ../ . . . . . . . .'/ . . . .. . .'| ./ . . . . . . . . / . . . . . . .'| '/ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .'| | . . . . . \ . . . . . . . . . .| | . . . . . . \„_^- „ . . . .'| | . . . . . . . . .'\ .\ ./ '/ . | | .\ . . . . . . . . . \ .'' / . '|'' | . . . . . . . . . . / .'/ . . .| | . . . . . . .| . . / ./ ./ . .| " is a great source of pride in the town it is often called the 'Big Jim' The town's motto is 'In Zorbloxia we can cum freely' The town often has bon fires where to burn anything evil 'Anti Nazi posters' for example One of the Oldest members in town 'Aldolf Mitler' is a Nazi and a idol in Zorbloxia he often spreads letters for his local nazi party The town also has A KKK but they are at war with the blacks and Asains Category:SHIT